Yuxtapuesto
by dulceInvierno
Summary: ¿Puck y Rachel? Tan improbable como desafiar la gravedad. Y aún así, hemos inventado los aviones y hasta los cohetes espaciales. ¿Qué tan probables te parecen ahora?


**Disclaimer:** todo lo que reconozcan no es mío.

* * *

**nOtiTa dE lA aUtOrA: **Fic medianamente largo. 'M' por obvias (y futuras) razones. Ligeramente AU, pero ni tanto. Amo a Puck, y estoy comenzando a amar a Rachel también. Sin bashing a Quinn, pero que advierto que no me cae muy bien (por las decisiones que ha tomado). Y Finn… él irá encajando.

gRaciAs

* * *

...

...

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**"AUTOEVALUACIONES"**

**.**

...

...

.

Rachel Berry se considera a sí misma muchas cosas.

Acepta, por ejemplo, que es un poco controladora, obsesiva, ambiciosa, egocéntrica, ingenua, enamoradiza, egoísta, obsesiva (de nuevo), habla demasiado rápido y es bastante insistente.

Incluso, llegaría a aceptar que es un poquito mandona (de acuerdo, muy mandona)

Y de nuevo, obsesiva.

Pero lo que nunca se ha considerado a sí misma (y vaya que ya ha llegado al punto de aceptar bastantes cosas) es una idiota.

No una idiota que reprueba materias, consume drogas ilegales, daña su cuerpo (solo lo intentó una vez y ni siquiera pudo, maldita ausencia de reflejo vomitico), pudre sus pulmones con cajetillas de cigarro, consume bebidas alcohólicas antes y mientras maneja un automóvil, asesinando a su hígado y de paso, a sus invaluables cuerdas vocales.

No de esa clase de idiotas, que parecen abundar en la escuela estos días.

Rachel Berry se considera a sí misma un montón de cosas.

(Decidida, entregada, talentosa, apasionada, brillante y entusiasta)

Pero lo que nunca se consideró a sí misma (hasta ahora) es una idiota.

Y no, no es una idiota.

Al menos, no una idiota que reprueba materias o consume drogas ilegales. Maneja automóviles bajo la influencia del alcohol o daña su cuerpo con el dedo a la entrada de su garganta o navajas deslizándose sobre sus brazos y piernas.

Más bien, Rachel Berry se considera a sí misma una idiota de esas idiotas que son idiotas… porque se dejan tratar como idiotas.

Sí.

De esa clase de idiotas.

No que le guste usar ese término tan vulgar y falto de clase y cultura.

Pero ha llegado al punto en que la cultura vale muy poco y su dignidad se ha ido rodando cuesta abajo y recuperarla se apetece cada vez menos posible.

Es una idiota.

Sí.

Una reverenda, vil y deshonrosa idiota.

¿Por qué?

La respuesta en realidad no es una respuesta sencilla.

Porque responder a esa pregunta es traer consigo un sinfín de cuestionamientos a rastras, desencadenar una tonelada de prejuicios, comentarios negativos y calumnias que no conocen verdad.

No es sencilla.

Ni lúcida.

Tampoco muy sana.

Mucho menos cuerda, sensata o inteligente.

Si alguien le preguntara a ella, por qué se consideraba una idiota, la respuesta no sería sencilla (probablemente inverosímil) pero sí bastante corta.

Rachel Berry se consideraba a sí misma una fidedigna idiota.

¿Por qué?

Porque está enamorada de Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.

¿Ven?

Bastante corta la respuesta.

Y sí. Han leído bien.

_Enamorada de Noah 'Puck' Puckerman._

Y ¡oh! Sorpresa.

El susodicho no estaba, ni cerca (pero ni tantito), de sentir lo mismo por ella.

La cuestión aquí es: ¿Por qué demonios estaba enamorada ella de ese patético intento de Neanderthal?

El sujeto en sí, llevaba un corte de cabello horroroso.

Le arrojaba bebidas prácticamente congeladas en la cara.

La insultaba en cada ocasión que tenía.

Y para acabarla de rematar, había embarazado a la novia de su mejor amigo (del cual, ella había estado _ligeramente _obsesionada hasta hacía unos pocos meses).

Y aún así, ¿estaba ella enamorada (perdidamente) de él?

¿De Noah 'Puck' Puckerman?

¿De Noah-_arrojo-huevos- en-la-puerta-de-tu-casa_-_todos-los-días-festivos_-Puckerman?

¿Del tipo que llevaba haciendo su vida un infierno desde el octavo grado?

¿_Ese_ Noah 'Puck' Puckerman?

Sí.

Patéticamente, sí.

Enamorada. Obsesionada. Embelesada. Cautivada. Trastornada y atraída.

Y… sí.

SÍ (grandote y con acento) a todo eso.

¿Ven por qué se consideraba a sí misma una idiota?

...

* * *

...

.

¿Reviews?

_Sari_


End file.
